


In a perfect world

by Mile9213



Series: Episode xy [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying, Episode: s14e02 Gods and Monsters, Heavy Angst, Hurt Castiel, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, mention of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 19:06:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mile9213/pseuds/Mile9213
Summary: Castiel is crying and thinks about Dean





	In a perfect world

**Author's Note:**

> Fanart, Tumblr: @cas-watches-over-you  
> http://cas-watches-over-you.tumblr.com/post/179333929040/okay-that-scene-where-nick-tells-cas-that-hes-no

Castiel is sitting in their bedroom, crying. It was the first time that he cried. He didn‘t cry as he fall or as he was homeless or as he was depressed. He couldn‘t, he had to be strong, for him, for others. But now? He doesn‘t have to be strong, Dean is gone, everything is gone. There is no hope anymore, isn‘t there?

A sob breaks the silents in the bedroom. In the past it was filled with laugher and whispered promises, but these times seem to be long gone.

Castiel has the false hope that if he is small enough the world would forget about him, so he hugs his knees and lays his head on them.

In a perfect world Dean would come into this room and comfort him. He would hug him despite of his awkward position on the cold floor and Castiel would cry in his arms, knowing that he isn‘t alone.

„I‘m a monster, aren‘t I?“ Castiel would cry. „I‘m just like Lucifer!“ He would look into green eyes see the heartbreak in them. „You are not,“ Dean would shake his head when Castiel would try to argue about it.

„You are not like Lucifer!“ He would cup Cas‘ head in his hands and wipe the tears away.

The blue eyed man would see determination in green eyes. „You‘re good, you‘re kind.“

They would share a tight hug and Castiel would be able to hear the heartbeat of his husband. „You‘re always trying to do the right thing!“ He would insist and just to lighten the mood, he would add: „And you‘re a bit awkward.“ Castiel would chuckle despite of his current mood, despite of it not being funny.

They would look into each others eyes and Castiel would slowly stop crying. He would believe him. „You‘re my Cas.“ His husband would say and they would share a kiss, full of all the things they cannot put into words, things they can only feel.

And the world would be a little bit brighter again.

In a perfect world Dean would do all of that, but then again in a perfect world he wouldn‘t be crying at all.

But this isn’t a perfect world and so Castiel is still sitting alone in the dark bedroom, which brought him once comfort and now only pain, and hopes that the world would forget about him.

 

  
**** ~~~~

 

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this art by Heike and I just needed to write something for it. I hope you liked it and if so please let me know :D! Kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
